Processes for the conversion of gaseous mixtures comprising hydrogen and carbon monoxide are known in the prior art. Also various processes may be employed for the preparation of such gases. Those of major importance depend either on the partial combustion of fuel with an oxygen containing gas or on the high temperature reaction of a selected fuel with steam, or on a combination of those two reactions. It is known that synthesis gas will undergo conversion reactions to form reduction products of carbon monoxide, such as hydrocarbons, at temperatures in the range of 300.degree. F. to about 850.degree. F., at pressures in the range of one atmosphere up to about 1000 atmospheres in the presence of a fairly wide variety of catalysts. The Fischer-Tropsch process for example, produces a range of liquid hydrocarbons, a portion of which have been used as relatively low octane gasoline materials. Catalyst employed in this process and some related processes include those based on metals and/or oxides of iron, cobalt, nickel, ruthenium, thorium, rhodium and osmium. On the other hand, the Fischer-Tropsch processing technology has been plagued with numerous problems such as deactivation of the catalyst with sulfur and catalyst regeneration problems. In addition it has been difficult to find and identify those conditions which produce liquid hydrocarbons boiling in the gasoline boiling range containing highly branched paraffins and substantial quantities of aromatic hydrocarbons required to produce high quality gasoline. A number of publications review the status of the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis art. None of these publications however provide a satisfactory answer for processing synthesis gas to hydrocarbons including those boiling in the gasoline boiling range where the catalyst is subjected to continuous or intermittent contact with sulfur.